With love, Kagome
by MissAdorkable89
Summary: "Por eso, Inuyasha, escribo esto. No sé si el destino tiene planeado que nos reunamos de nuevo, pero quiero seguir siendo la chica de la cual te enamoraste. Esa chica que no se rinde y siempre conserva la esperanza." Cada capítulo, un año. Cada párrafo, un día documentado por Kagome durante el tiempo que estuvo separada de Inuyasha. Post-manga. InuKag


Cada cuadro es un día documentado por Kagome en su diario durante el primero de los tres años que pasó separada de Inuyasha

* * *

**With love, Kagome**

**Primer año**

1)

Ha pasado un mes desde que volví a mi época. No te mentiré. Han sido los 30 días más difíciles de mi vida.

El saber que puede que no vuelva a verte es un sentimiento que no puedo describir con palabras.

Me pasé una semana entera encerrada en mi habitación, sin querer comer, sin querer hablar con nadie y escabulléndome por las noches al pozo come-huesos para cerciorarme si es que no se había abierto una vez más por milagro. Si hubiese sido así, no habría dudado ni por un instante en saltar y estar a tu lado, InuYasha. Sin embargo, no fue así y aquí estoy atrapada.

El tiempo siguió pasando y mi madre entró a mi habitación, enojada como nunca la había visto. Me dijo que tenía que salir adelante, que tú estarías molesto si me vieras ahora, dejándome morir cuando él había arriesgado todo para mantenerme a salvo. Esas palabras me calaron hondo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreí pensando cómo me regañarías y me llamarías tonta por cómo me estoy comportando.

Por eso, Inuyasha, escribo esto. No sé si el destino tiene planeado que nos reunamos de nuevo, pero quiero seguir siendo la chica de la cual te enamoraste. Esa chica que no se rinde y siempre conserva la esperanza.

Escribo esto porque necesitaré recordar eso de ahora en adelante.

Espero que no me tome mucho tiempo volver a ser la misma Kagome que espero que recuerdes.

Hoy he sacado un sobresaliente en la escuela. Me ha costado ponerme al día, después de todo, apenas si estuve presente en mi último año de secundaria, pero lo he logrado y estos son los resultados.

Estudiar me ayuda a no pensar, a no recordar, a no extrañarte. Aún no me siento como yo misma y creo que sólo estoy huyendo, pero al menos sigo adelante.

* * *

2)

Yuka, Eri y Ayumi me han preguntado por ti hoy. Les dije que te habías ido a vivir fuera de Japón. Según ellas, si pongo mucho esfuerzo en ello, puedo lograr mantener una relación a larga distancia contigo. Si sólo supieran que no nos separan cientos de kilómetros, sino más bien cientos de años.

* * *

3)

He vuelto a sacar, no uno, sino tres sobresalientes. Los profesores han comenzado a notar mi potencial y me han recomendado tomar algunas clases avanzadas para prepararme para la universidad desde ya. Me quedé de una pieza y no supe qué responderles. Lo cierto es que jamás pensé con cuidado lo que haría con mi futuro, no es este mundo al menos.

Pensaba que seguiría yendo de una época a otra para siempre. Que no tendría las calificaciones necesarias para la universidad después de todo. No me importaba mucho en realidad, sólo uqería pasar más tiempo contigo y como allá en Sengoku jidai tenía un techo y tres comidas al día, no sería una carga para mi familia a largo plazo ¡Qué tonta e ingenua fui! Esos no eran planes verdaderos. A fin de cuentas no tendría nada estable ni de un lado ni del otro y quisiéralo o no, esa no es manera de vivir.

Les dije finalmente a mis profesores que lo pensaría. No sé qué quiero estudiar o si quiero estudiar del todo, pero sé que ahora tengo que pensar en algún futuro con seriedad.

* * *

4)

Un muchacho de la clase de al lado me ha invitado a salir. Mis amigas me dijeron que aceptara, que habían pasado 6 meses desde que "terminamos".

Amablemente lo rechacé.

Mi corazón es tuyo para siempre, aún cuando no estés aquí.

No te preocupes, no estoy triste. De hecho, pasé un buen rato camino a casa imaginando lo celoso que te habrías puesto al ver otro chico osando a cortejarme.

* * *

5)

No pertenezco aquí.

No pertenezco aquí.

No soy como las chicas modernas que les importa sólo tener el nuevo modelo de celular, la última moda en zapatos y tener la mejor computadora portátil. Tampoco creo que sea importante tener miles de admiradores y muchos novios.

Yo que he visto tanto, sufrido tanto. Yo que he visto el verdadero valor en verdaderos campos de batalla, siento que todas esas trivialidades son tonterías.

Inuyasha, no pertenezco aquí.

Ven por mí, por favor.

* * *

6)

Te había prometido ser fuerte y no cumplí mi promesa tal como demuestra lo que escribí un mes atrás.

Lo siento mucho, pero si te hace sentir mejor, me sentí terriblemente avergonzada por sentirme así al muy poco tiempo después.

Yo no soy la única que debe estar sufriendo.

Tienes a Miroki-sama, Sango-chan, Shippo-chan, Kirara, Rin-chan y Kaede-baachan como yo tengo a Sota, a mi madre y Jii-chan, pero aún así nos debemos sentir horriblemente solos. Como si estuviésemos en el lugar correcto, pero en el tiempo incorrecto.

Creo que eso nos une un poco al menos, en la distancia que nos separa. Sé que no es un sentimiento muy optimista, pero me ayuda.

* * *

7)

Ha terminado el año escolar. He salido segunda mejor alumna de toda la clase.

Ha sido un año muy difícil, pero me reconforta saber que estarías orgulloso, porque he podido vencer sin falta todos aquellos horribles que son los exámenes del primer año de preparatoria.

Mi mayor consuelo es, Inuyasha, es que si el pozo se abriera de pronto y vinieras por mí, no te decepcionarías al verme.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
